escape
by gymdance123
Summary: alois trancy is finally fed up with the consisting abuse and torture he has to face everyday. its time for him to escape even if it considers a sacrifice. warnings: character death, abuse, and foul language. read at your own risk.


**a oneshot. hopefully this will be okay. **

**warning: abuse, foul words, cutting, and character death**

**disclaimer: I don't own black butler. if I did, then season 2 would have been way longer**

**...**

alois sat up in bed. he held his side. his body was currently in a horrible condition. cuts, bruises, a couple injured bones even if they weren't broken. he quickly grabbed his silk red kimono. he barely had any other clothes exept a white nightgown and a pale goldish buttoned shirt that went down to mid-thigh. he heard a loud yell

"alois! get your ass over here now''

alois's eyes darted back and forth. he won't be able to escape this man. this old man that was a pervert and used his body like a toy for abuse. he quickly shut the door and went back to bed to make it seem he was asleep. one of the servants came and knocked furiously on the door

"get over here" the servant growled

alois didn't respond. the servant began pounding on the door furiously then kicked it down. alois quickly hid himself in the covers of his bed hoping everything will go away. he was proven wrong when the servant grabbed him by his neck and threw him on the ground

"who do you think you are you damn kid, you should lucky that, that old hag would let you live instead of all the other lads down at the basement. but yet you stay here and have me drag my own fucking ass just to get you! how dare you''

with that the servant grabbed the nearest thing which was a a metal pole used to put logs in the fire place. he brought the pole down whacking the poor kid. each blow was a moment of terror for the boy. alois refused to cry in fear that if the old man saw him like this, he would get more bad treatment for becoming not presentable. the skin on alois began to bruise immensely then began bleeding through his kimono. the servant stopped his whacking.

''lucky for you, if I killed you then that old man would surely have murdered me in the worst possible way'' the servant said before walking out

alois slowly got up and limped to the diner table. the old man held a craving smile at alois as he sit himself at the table

''did you slept well?'' the old man said with a whole plate of meat before him. alois had nothing exept for bread and some butter.

''yes'' was all the blonde could say

the old man was not amused. instead he stood up, grabbed the boy and smacked him on the face

"liar!, you should never lie to me." he yelled. alois looked down shamefully. the slap burned his face

''I did not sleep well" he muttered. another slap was followed by another

"speak up! unless you want to go down to where those dolls are.'' the old man yelled

''no, I did not sleep well" alois said in a clear voice. the old man patted the boys head

''now, that wasn't to hard wasn't" he went to the servants and yelled that his bath be made immediately.

alois sighed in relief. after he ate, he was locked in his room. he angrily lock the door and pounded the floor

''why god! why do you make me suffer!. you had my brother gone and now you punish me. what did I do!" alois screamed. he grabbed the closest sharp object. he began stabbing himself. tears began seeping through his eyes and down to the floor. blood began pouring and spilling on the clean rug.

'at least all of this will be over' he thought as he continued his endless stabbing. he began to cough up blood. he collapsed on the ground as the world around him became black and blurry'

'finally, I can be free' he thought. he used all his energy to say his final words

"aren't you glad im out of the way!'' he yelled/coughed. then everything went black as the life drained away from his body.

**well, im done. hope this is a better oneshot. please review because I need some support to encourage me to do stories because I don't know whether people like it or not. so tell me how did I do and please leave a review because I waited for like a long time in my fanfiction waiting for people to review and it hurts me that people just read this and don't review. so please, please, PLEASE! review. thanks and bye**


End file.
